


His Baby Bun

by Cordelia2000



Series: Sweeter than Sugar [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Memory Loss, Starvation, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampires, Witch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia2000/pseuds/Cordelia2000
Summary: Namjoon finds a starving fledgeling...and takes him home.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi
Series: Sweeter than Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998916
Comments: 56
Kudos: 174





	1. Fledgeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my series Sweeter Than Sugar. I am going to finish this while I edit the first part. There will not be updates on the first part of the series untill I finish this.

It was raining…  
And not the light kind of rain but one that came with thunder and lightning, one that shook the earth and beat down on Namjoon's luxury SUV. He had suddenly run out of blood bags and it was too late to call any of his hyungs. Knowing Jin, he would be curled up under his comfy covers and snoring away. And Yoongi...well, Namjoon doesn't think Yoongi's creepy mansion would have telephone signals for him to answer Namjoon's phone calls. So here he was, at 10 pm, in the rain.

He was just grateful that his personal chauffeur, a kind old man, agreed to drive him out, despite the rain. He makes a mental note to buy some nice takeout for him. And raise his salary.

Come to think of it, it would be good to have some solid food to eat too. Now being an original vampire and all that, he did not need human food to survive. But food just tastes too good for Namjoon to ignore. So he tells the old man to stop infront of his usual diner.

Namjoon gets off the SUV and walk towards the familiar diner.  
"Hello, Namjoon-ssi. What can I get you this time?" The college girl who works there part time asks. Namjoon smiles at the girl.

"Two containers of Carbonara noodles, two containers of rice." Namjoon answers with the order that he practiced in his head.

"Uh, do we also have chicken marinade?"

"Of course, but that will take some time Namjoon-ssi" 

"Shuhua, I told you, you can call me just Namjoon or Joon."

The girl just smiles.  
"Yes, Joon."

"So how's college? I heard they held second semester exa-

Do you hear that???"

Namjoon's keen hearing was picking up something.

"Wha-" Namjoon silences Shuhua with a hand.  
There was a soft whimper and some hissing sound.

"There's a hissing and scratching sound… I don't think you'll be able to hear it with your human ears…"

"Oh, Joon. About that…" Shuhua leans closer and speaks in a lower voice.  
"I heard there was a feral vampire… I thought you knew... being a council member and all."

"No...no one told the council. You know how we take feral problems seriously. I would've heard something"

"But, two people went missing… they think it's a serial kidnapper.but..."

Shuhua was fidgeting nervously with the hem of her pastel green apron now. Namjoon understood. She is a college kid…vulnerable in every way a person can be. She could easily be a victim of basically anything...not just a feral vampire. She probably expected answers from him, a senior council member. 

"Shuhua, don't worry about that. I'll go make sure they are informed. It'll be gone by day after tomorrow."

Shuhua nods her head slowly as another waiter brings a tray of chicken marinade. 

"How many boxes?"

"How about four"

Namjoon pays and gives Shuhua one box of chicken marinade. And climbes back in the car.

Namjoon watches out of the shutter as the car slowly picks up speed, the engine purring softly. He snuggles into the space between the door and his seat, delving into his thoughts.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a movement. It was too far to be seen clearly. Something about that…

_I heard there was a feral vampire…_

Could it be…

"Ahjussi, can you please stop for a moment?"

Namjoon gets out of the car. Now he can clearly hear it. The soft whimpering and hissing he heard in the diner. Much louder now coming from near the sewer pipe.

One, two, three… here we go!

Namjoon lunges at the feral.

The vampire underneath him gives a soft groan of pain and loud whimper. His heartbeat faster than an average vampire--

_Faster than an average vampire's_

He was not a feral vampire but a fledgeling starved to the point of fading. His left shoulder had a big wound that has not even begin to close due to starvation. His clothes were dirty and tattered, his long hair greasy and dirty. 

Namjoon sighs and flicks the boy's forehead, effectively knocking him out.  
He carries the boy back to his SUV, rain drenching both of them. The boy was shivering and twitching in his hands.

Namjoon flicks the overhead lights of the vehicle and inspects the boy close. His skin was a sick grey color. Well, that was to be expected. He is starved. There were dried streaks of blood and tears under his eyes... Namjoon carefully lifts one of the boy's eyelids and winces. The kid has burned his eyes, he does not think it is severely damaged, but he certainly would have to go through some medical procedures. He opens his mouth next, only to find out that both of his canines are broken. Namjoon exhales loudly. 

This is going to be a piece of work.

carefully balancing his ice box full of his newly acquired blood bags and the fledgeling, Namjoon carries both to the elevator, after giving his chauffeur the take out. He does not have to be careful here, with the luxury condominium complex reserved for vampires. There were few humans of course, and vampires were not exactly a secret anymore. But still, some humans still were not hundred percent comfortable with vampires. Also for some reason, Namjoon wanted the fledgeling out of humans' sight for now. He also should stop by the diner and tell Shuhua not to worry, it was not a feral. Then again, that just presents another problem. Who exactly was behind the disappearances Shuhua mentioned? 

Namjoon cannot imagine being human. So fragile that anyone can kill you...even other humans.

"Namjoon oppa?" 

"Oh, Yuqi…what are you doing so late at night?"

"I'm about to go hunting. I will literally throw up if I have to drink from another blood bag" Yuqi pouts. Yuqi and her sire, Soyeon were Namjoon's nextdoor neighbors. 

"Well, I think it's my luck I ran into you. Would you mind holding this ice box while I unlock the door?"

"Oh, sure" 

"Uh, oppa… is that a fledgeling you're carrying? And a really starved one…" Yuqi's eyes were the size of saucers. Meanwhile, Soyeon has come outside and is also staring at the fledgeling.

"How about you two come in? And then we can talk."

Namjoon tells the story of how he found the starved vampire near a sewer while warming up some blood bags for everyone. Well, except Yuqi, who still insisted she would hunt afterwards rather than drink from a bag.

Soyeon speaks for the first time that day.  
"Oppa, but this is kind of reckless. I mean this kid could be victim of rape or attempted murder. His family could be looking for him or his partner? What do we do?"

Namjoon considers this for a moment. Soyeon is right. This was reckless. He could get into trouble with human law enforcement...but then again, he can avoid these things by pulling some strings. If the boy's family was looking for him...then that does not leave Namjoon with much option, except maybe to bribe them.

"I guess we'll face them as we go." 

Namjoon brings the vampire up to a sitting position, balancing the glass of blood in one hand.

"Soyeon-ah you take the other glass. I'm going to feed him"

"Are you going to wake him up, oppa?" Yuqi asks.

"I don't think he'll wake u-- oh! How am I going to feed him now…he can't suck either. Both of his fangs are broken."

"Unnie, Soojin unnie left her niece's feeding bottle in our condo, remember? Maybe oppa can use it?"

Seo Soojin was the pair's human girlfriend, who is in the last year of college and is a choreographer. Even Namjoon, despite only being attracted to males, finds her attractive. With her waist length long red hair and glowing skin. Seo Soojin was a sight to behold. 

"Oh, we'll go get it for you!!" With that Yuqi and Soyeon get out, Yuqi bouncing towards their condo while Soyeon walks calmly behind.


	2. witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin and Yoongi visits the baby vampire.  
> He finally wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back oWo . Enjoy.

The fledgeling was draining the bottle faster than he anticipated, so he put another blood bag in the warmer and extracted some of his own blood to a glass. This will help the poor fledgeling heal faster.  
He also took time to set reminders to feed him once two hours. He was so malnourished that Namjoon was not even sure how long it would take him to wake up, or how much blood he would have to intake to fully heal. So he decided that he will pick some more blood bags on the way back from the council. 

Namjoon put the bottle in the vampire's hands and turned him to his side in case he choked. He decided that he should call Yoongi hyung and tell him about today's events and have a blood bag while he is at it.

"What the fuck, Namjoon!"  
Namjoon winced as Yoongi's loud voice came through the speaker. 

"This is as reckless as it gets. What if it was actually a feral vampire? I get you're an original but what were you thinking of doing once you caught the feral? Let it sleep on your couch?"

"Hyun-"

"Shut up, Joon. Also you have to be in the council three days a week...who are you going to leave the fledgeling with?"

"Uh--"

"You know what, I'll be there in the morning…"

Okay, Namjoon could not have really expected that to go any better. He was reckless bringing him home. But it was not the kid's fault that his sire abandoned him. Namjoon guesses he would worry about those things later, and for now, he will put the fledgeling in the guest room. And get out of his clothes, which had got a little wet.

True to his words, Yoongi was at his doorstep the first in the morning, but he had decided to bring Seokjin along with him too, both of them carrying two ice boxes of blood. 

"Good morning Namjoon-ah" Jin hyungs gives him a bright smile. "Now where is our little guest."

The said guest seemed to be stuck in a somewhat restless sleep. He was squirming on the bed, shivering and twitching a little. 

"He stinks. You didn't wash him?" Yoongi grumbles.

"I didn't have enough time to do that."

"Well, let's do that" Jin hyung was already scooping up the kid. 

His wounds have already started to heal, albeit very slowly, the scratches and other small wounds on his pearly skin already closing up. Namjoon thinks he might be a very attractive person, judging from his cute nose that is somewhat big and pink lips. His black hair was grown about two inches past his ears, and Namjoon can see his full sleeve on one of his arms. That is a good thing, it would make it easier to find his identity. They could not find anything that gives away his identity...no NIC, no passport or driver's license. 

  


Bathing the boy gave Namjoon time to think.  
The baby vampire does not have anyone…and without a sire, it is somewhat hard to survive. Newly turned vampires were weak, any older vampires can snap their limbs. Not to mention it would be hard to access for-consumption blood banks. Maybe when he wakes up, Namjoon should ask to be his adopetee sire. 

"So what are you planning to do with him?" Jin asks him, his expression giving away nothing. 

" I'll adopt him, I guess. He doesn't have anyone …" Namjoon trails off, finalizing his decision.

Jin just nods his head. 

  


It's been a week since Namjoon picked the baby vampire off the street and brought him home. But there was still no progress. He stayed with him four days a week. The other three days where he could not, Yoongi volunteered to keep an eye. Even Jin who by the way has started to call the young vampire 'sleeping beauty' ,dropped by everyday. But none of them could determine exactly what was wrong with the vampire.

Three days ago, the fledgeling woke up. Except Namjoon could not even get him to tell his name. The vampire had stared at nothing, his gaze glassy and empty before finally falling asleep again. Namjoon was worried that the vampire was actually blind by getting his eyes exposed to the sunlight. His eyes, flecked with little grey and pink spots did not exactly reassure his worries. The only indication that the vampire was not blind as a bat was that he had actually looked at Jin when he entered the room, before going back to staring at nothing. The fledgeling did not react to anything they did. Just layed on the bed, looking like a lifeless rag doll from a child's toy box. Namjoon swears his heart literally bled out, seeing the young vampire like that.

  


After that incident, he still had not woken up. And Namjoon is at his wits end. This morning, he had called Seokjin hyung and asked if he could bring a witch. There were no other choices than to have a witch look over the boy. This was not normal, Namjoon was sure. 

  


An hour later the said witch arrived. Namjoon does not what he expected, but he certainly did not expect a red haired boy with a bright shaped smile, dressed in a neon green hoodie and red pants…? He even had a bright yellow cross body bag. The boy looked like he was about 24 and his choice of clothes left him looking like traffic lights, combined with the red hair, he was hard to miss.

"Well, this is Jung Hoseok. Hosoek-ssi this is Namjoon." Jin introduces the boy cheerily. 

From what Namjoon remembers, Jung Hoseok was a witch almost thousands years old, owner of the most powerful familiar...and this traffic light boy...well,let us just say he did not look like the fabled Jung Hoseok. 

"Haha nice to meet you Joonie, why don't we look at our sleeping prince" Namjoon begrudgingly leads them to the fledgeling's bedroom. Jungkook has not moved an inch, he is still sound asleep, his chest barely rising and falling. Hoseok runs to his side, humming tunelessly and presses his hands to the sleeping boy's temples.

"Ooooh, he'll wake up, infact, I think he's already half awake. His memory will be a lil fussy thou" Jung Hoseok makes a weird face.

" His energy is so off… he's anxious. Give him chamomile tea and passion fruit along with his blood. Don't give them solidly though, he can't handle it yet." Then the witch proceeds to pry open the baby vampire's eyes and winces.  
"Oh dear, this is not right … we'll have to do some intensive treatments for this. For now you can take him to a human optician and buy him a pair of glasses."

"His fangs are also broken."  
Namjoon speaks up. 

"I fear there's no magical way to fix that Joonie, you might have to go to a dentist and get him a pair done in platinum or maybe silver? He'll look pretty with silver"

Exactly an hour after Jung Hoseok leaves, the fledgeling wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I'm so excited to write the next chapter!! You can see what exactly happens with Kookie wakes up in there.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. They're my life force 😭


	3. Sire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koo wakes up. (Yay!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Leave comments and Kudos. 
> 
> This chapter is for Yoongi, my bias. I hope he has a fast recovery. 
> 
> Also vote for BTS on MAMA, we don't want to lose SOTY.
> 
> https://mama.mwave.me/en/vote

The fledgeling stirs up, catching Namjoon's and Jin's attention. 

"Hyung, he's about to wake up?" Namjoon turns to Seokjin.

"Shh, shut up…he might get startled.  
No!! Don't crowd him!"  
Seokjin pries off Namjoon from the bedside, where he was peering at the kid.

The fledgeling yawned and opened his eyes. To Namjoon's immense relief, he was not blank like the last time, he was actually looking around the room, his eyes finally zeroing on the pair of originals, squinting at them. 

Jin walks tentatively towards the bed.  
"Welcome, back little one. How are you doing now?"

The fledgeling seems to be trying to out more distance between him and the older vampires, trying to crawl further into the bed.

"It's okay, we are not going to hurt you. In fact, we're going to help you, okay? 

I'm Namjoon and this is Seokjin, you can call us hyung if you want to." Namjoon speaks up, trying to calm down the younger who now, seemed to be flinching with every step the originals take towards his bed.

"Please, don't be scared. We are going to come near your bed now, okay...we are only doing that so we can check on you" Jin raised his hands, palms facing outwards, "see, there's nothing. We are not going to harm you."

The fledgeling just stares at them, motionless like a deer in headlights.  
Namjoon softly touches his back.

"Can you sit up little one?" 

A sotf shake of head, which they might have missed if their attention was not fixed on the fledgeling.

Jin kindly smiles at him, hooking his hands under the baby vampire's armpits and propping him against the headboard.

"What's your name sweetheart? Do you remember?" Namjoon inquires.  
The vampire seems to ponder about the question, his memory clearly fuzzy.

"J-jungkook?" The vampire says it in a way that clearly hesitant, voice hoarse and quiet that if it was not for their keen senses. "Jeon Jungkook"

"Okay, Jungkook, is anything hurting? Do you want something?" Asks Namjoon.

"Th-throat"

"Oh, we can get you some blood okay? What else? Do you need a bath?" Jin asks over his shoulder, already heading to get the young vampire some blood"

"Bath. Later." The young vampire's voice is heavily accented.

"Okay, we'll help you take a bath later" Namjoon promises "so where are you from? That's Busan accent I hear?"

  


Turns out Jungkook cannot remember anything...not his town, not his home, not his former sire, nothing. And when Namjoon had tried to make him talk about exactly why he was starved, the kid had begun crying. Which also earned Namjoon a hard smack on the back of his head by a very angry Jin.

"It's okay bunny, you don't have to say anything. You don't even have to remember it, if you don't want to." Jin had reassured the distressed baby vampire and putting a mug of heated blood into his hands.

  


Yoongi chooses to arrive at that moment, his hands full of shopping bags and an Americano. He drops the shopping bags unceremoniously on the far edge of Jungkook's bed, with a "heard you're awake kid, hyung bought you some necessities"

Yoongi's 'necessities' included a toothbrush and a mouthwash which he puts on Jungkook's bedside table saying "clean your teeth everyday, unless you want them scabbing", several pairs of grey sweatpants and hoodies until 'Junkook can go shopping', a mug with a cute chibby vampire cartoon, two packs of underwear and finally fresh passion fruit juice which he tells Jungkook to drink after his mug of blood.

  


Namjoon tries not to be offended, but Jungkook has instantly taken a liking to the smaller original. He seemed to like Yoongi much more than he liked Namjoon or Jin, even going as far as trying to initiate conversation with him. 

When they had sent Jungkook to take a bath, telling him to leave the bathroom door unlocked, in case something happened. And something did happen. Junkook had taken one look at the mirror and started crying, horrified by his own eye injury. It had taken them a lot of time to calm him down, reassuring him how it can be fixed

Now a much drier Jungkook sat between them on the couch, the older vampires telling him various funny stories to distract him.

"Remember when Namjoon-ah severed his own head? And I had to put it back on his neck" Jin laughs his loud laughter, which honestly sounds like someone cleaning class, not that Namjoon will ever tell him that. But it does make the little fledgeling smile.

They tell him about the various people they met throughout the years, the mischievous deeds of Jin's one and only fledgeling who is nowhere to be found now, juicy scandals and weird clothing choices of famous people throughout the history. They talk to him until he falls asleep again, on the couch and then put him in the bed.

  


The next day Jung Hoseok arrives to check over Jungkook again.

"Now, open your mouth Kookie, say 'ahhh', so hyungie can see your teeth." Hoseok instructs tilting Jungkook's chin up. 

"Oh…don't worry we can fix your fangs easily, but I don't think you'd be able to produce venom… Your sire will have to hunt for you when you crave some fresh blood." Hoseok says cheerily, unaware of the fact that Jungkook does not have a sire or more like entirely forgotten about it. Namjoon cannot blame him, it is hard to think someone would abandon Jungkook.

"Now as for your eyes, I can fix the appearance in a week, but it would take me at least two years to fix your sight... you'll have to wear glasses. But don't worry Kookie, you'll look so cute in your pretty glasses."

Hoseok leaves after giving Jungkook various potions and grinded herbs. There was even a potion, which he would have to put in water and rinse his eyes. All of these aimed to restore the physical appearance of Jungkook's eyes. The young vampire looked much more perked and happy after Hoseok left. And Namjoon thought this was the perfect time to suggest being Jungkook's adoptive sire. However Jungkook beats him to it.

" Yoongi hyungie t-told me you can adopt fledgelings…  
Do y-you think he wants one?"

Namjoon tires to not to feel his heart crack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo you didn't see that coming did you? 🙃🙃🙃
> 
> So what do you think will happen? Comment down below and leave kudos 😭😭😭
> 
> Let's meet again in the next chapter.


	4. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon questions himself as a potential sire for Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took longer than usual to finish. I was binging some TV series. That's why☹️
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💜

" Yoongi hyungie t-told me you can adopt fledgelings…  
Do y-you think he wants one?"

"I don't know Jungkook-ah, you might have to ask him. Do you want me to ask him for you?" Namjoon answers, carefully manipulating his expression so that nothing is given away. The young vampire just shakes his head.

Namjoon tries not to let it bother him. The baby vampire does not owe him anything just because he was the one who picked him. He is his own person and if he wants Yoongi to adopt him, then there is nothing Namjoon can do. Not to mention it has only been eight days since he had met the baby, and he was only conscious for a day and a half, there was no reason for Namjoon to be so attached.

But it does bother him. This was the longest sentence the fledgeling has spoken since he woke up. He was a ball of nervousness and anxiousness, so if he summoned courage to ask about Yoongi, then he must really want Yoongi to be his adoptive sire.

Of course, he wants 'Yoongi hyung' to adopt him. Yoongi hyung who is as old as fucking earth, far more powerful, lives in a mansion, plays piano and has a vintage ride...of course, he is better than boring and average Namjoon.

Namjoon sighs. He knows his bitterness is misplaced. Neither he, nor Yoongi has any day in what the fledgeling wants or thinks of them. 

This is why he does not refuse when Soyeon and Yuqi ask him to go and have a drink with them. He needs a distraction. And maybe think things over. When get comes back home, Jungkook is curled up in a little ball and fast asleep. Namjoon drapes a blanket over him.

Things get progressively worse from then on. It starts with Choi Soobin, one of the bounty hunters, knocking on Namjoon's door at 7 am on a Tuesday. Which was not a good sign at all. Namjoon was a senior council member, a bounty hunter of all people would not bother him unless there is something deadly serious going on.

" Namjoon-ssi, there has been an urgent case…there have been missing humans all over Gangnam. We suspect it's a feral."

A feral? Those things were usually handled without any of the council members involved...

"Gangnam? Means here?...and I'm sure you can handle a feral without my help but anyway, come in Soobin, let's go to my office."

"Five humans, two fledgelings and one older vampire have gone missing.

Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun are the missing fledgelings. Their whereabouts are unknown since 12th of September, their sire is quite devastated."

"Can the sire feel them through the bond?" Namjoon inquires.

"Yes, she claims that she can feel them and she is getting distress signals through the bond. Her name is Choi Jasmine, a half Korean that is about 500…"

"And the other vampire?"

"Kim Yeongsun, 300 years old, last seen 27th of September"

"Collect everything you can about the sire and the vampires. Any rivals, acquaintances, friends... anyone. Question them. And tell me about the humans"

Soobin ruffles through the papers.  
"Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon, Jeon Jungkook, Hunening Kai, Kang Taehyun"

Jeon Jungkook…

"Wait, Jungkook?" 

"Yes, you know him?" Asks Soobin, curiously.

"Are you sure he is a missing human and not a fledgeling? Like a fledgeling whose sire abandoned him?" Namjoon was definitely suspicious of Jungkook's circumstances now. 

"Um, no. In fact he barely had any interactions with vampires, he was born in a small town in Busan, completely devoid of any vampires, even after coming to Seoul, there weren't many vampires in his life. But why do you ask?"

"Because Jeon Jungkook is asleep, in my guest bedroom right now...and he is a barely three month old fledgeling." 

The following day, Jungkook has his first nightmare since he came to Namjoon. His screams startled Namjoon enough to drop the book he was reading, and there are few things that can startle him. 

"D-don't kill h-her!!! Puhlease!! N-nooo!!"

Namjoon softly shakes the fledgeling.  
"Jungkook-ah, you're not there. You're safe" he softly pats the fledgeling's cheek.

"Baby, wake up. They are gone. They're not here" 

The fledgeling does not seem to be hearing him or even feeling him shaking Jungkook. So Namjoon does the only thing he can think of at the moment. He grabs the glass of water from the bedside table and empties its content right on Jungkook's face.

The fledgeling wakes up with a gasp, panting, his big eyes blinking up at the ceiling and then slowly turns to look at the original. 

"Jungkook-ah, what is it? Did you have bad dreams?" Namjoon slowly speaks as not to startle the fledgeling.

"N-nothing. G-go to sleep, hyung" with that the baby vampire buries his head in his pillow, turning away from Namjoon.

Jungkook's nightmares do not stop.   
The fledgeling barely gets a full night of sleep because of it. Namjoon has made a habit of numbing the fledgeling's mind so that he can at least get a few hours of sleep. Fledgelings sleep for at least 10 hours a day, the body and mind needing the sleep as they change. But Namjoon does not think Jungkook even gets 4 hours of sleep. 

Nightmares aside, Jungkook has become more reclusive and quiet. Whatever the progress Namjoon had made with the fledgeling is gone. Jungkook seemed to twitch and shiver randomly and avoid other vampires and refuse going out. Namjoon had to online shop for new clothes for Jungkook and postpone his appointment with the dentist because Jungkook had refused to get out of the condo, claiming that he was 'scared'. Namjoon had tried to explain how no one would mess with Jungkook while he was with him, but the fledgeling did not change his mind. When Namjoon asked exactly what he was scared of, the fledgeling would not answer. 

Namjoon was beginning to get worried now. He had asked Yoongi and Seokjin to talk to the baby vampire, hoping he would open up to them. But no such luck. Then he had tried getting Yuqi   
talk to him, hoping that her less intimidating and friendly nature would get him to open up. But no results there either. Not even Hoseok's visit or the fact that his eyes have gotten much better could cheer the young vampire.

Namjoon decides to do some background check on Jungkook. Maybe he can find his hobbies and passions. Maybe that is the reason the baby vampire has been so glum and depressed.   
But Namjoon could not get rid of the small voice in his mind, whispering how he failed and how this would not have happened if Yoongi was the young vampire's caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo how did you like this? Did you guys predict this? What do you think is going in with Kookie?
> 
> Leave kudos and comments. I love to hear what you think about the story. I read them again and again when I'm writing a new chapter. 
> 
> Also please vote for BTS on MAMA 2020.  
> https://mama.mwave.me/en/vote
> 
> See you in the next chapter


	5. Investigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon tries to find the runaway sire.  
> Kookie is not doing well☹️  
> Kookie and Seokjin hyung talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Namjoon spent the next day digging into the young vampire's life. He could not get much information about he got entangled with this serial kidnapping but he could find some of the hobbies and things he used to do from his social media accounts. Jungkook apparently likes art, photography, cinematography, gaming and sports. The kid apparently has a black belt in taekwondo too. It also seemed like he had a lot of friends and they are all worried about his disappearance. Judging from his social media activity, he had been missing for three months now. 

Namjoon makes a mental note to buy the baby vampire some sketch pads, paints and canvases on his way back home. Maybe that will help cheer up the vampire. But for now he has to go to the council and catch one bastard of a sire.

Moon Byulyi silently enters the office, closing the door behind her.

"Namjoon-ah" Byul softly calls out.

"Noona, good evening. Did you find something?"

Byul was an investigator for the council but lucky for Namjoon, she had a bit of a soft spot for him, so when he asked her to dig into Jungkook's case, she immediately agreed.

Byul sits down in front of Namjoon, bringing out a thick folder. "I didn't tell anyone else because this investigation seemed kind of personal to you" she starts turning pages. 

"So Jeon Jungkook was human last time he was seen. He worked at 'Seoul Network Solutions'. I interviewed several of his co-workers and Jungkook didn't have any beef with any vampire. He had vampire clients. There weren't anything suspicious but I took a list of them just in case."

Namjoon nods, indicating that he is listening.

"So, I couldn't find much about him through his co-workers. He was a shy and quiet kid.  
Then I watched the security footage of the last time he went to work, which is the last day he was seen too. And guess what I found…"

Byul thrusts a tablet at him, and Namjoon takes it. The quality of the footage could be better but it was clear. It was Jungkook, in a white shirt and denim jeans, walking down the street. The footage indicated it was around 10.00 pm. As Jungkook turned around the corner, a black van swiftly drove past him and stopped a few meters away. It was unclear what they were doing, but they had it stopped for about two minutes before they started driving again.

"So...what do you think? How will this help us?"

"You see Joon-ah, there is nothing common between the victims and Jungkook. Or we haven't found a relationship like that yet. But think about this, Jungkook sees one of the victims get abducted, and they come after him. That makes sense right?  
Soo, Jungkook makes it to his car and he drives away. But he never makes it home. It's clear that whatever happened, happened on his way home.  
And that leaves us with two questions. How did human Jungkook end up being a starving fledgeling? And what is the relationship between the victims?  
If we can answer these questions then we can solve this." Byul ends her explanation.

"Do we have any trace of the van?"

"Unfortunately no. Looks like they changed vehicles. But I'll be looking into it."

"Good. But noona, I don't want you to say anything to anyone... it's obvious that someone wanted to shut Jungkook up about whatever happened. If they knew Jungkook was alive, they might try to kill him again, which I really don't appreciate."

Byul nods. "Okay, my lips are sealed shut. If anything leaks, it's either you or that bounty hunter."

Namjoon buys a sketch pad and pencils for Jungkook along with all kinds of canvases and paints because he has no idea what to pick. He wants to give these to Jungkook before he goes off to the pub to meet Yoongi. Namjoon thought the older original would have some idea about how to drag Jungkook out of this depressive slump. 

When Namjoon enters the house, the baby vampire is fast asleep on the sofa with a fluffy blanket wrapped around him. He did not look comfortable, even in his sleep. He was randomly twitching and convulsing like he tended to do these days.

Jungkook rarely slept in afternoons like young fledgelings tend to do. When he did try to sleep, his continuous and repetative nightmares would plague him. It disturbed the fledgeling's sleep to the point where Namjoon had to numb his mind using his powers. The fledgeling would take uncomfortable short naps throughout the day to compensate for his loss of sleep. What worried him most was the lack of appetite in Jungkook. He would skip or refuse meals. Namjoon has tried various types of blood, various creature's blood to get the fledgeling to eat but there were no results.

Namjoon puts the art supplies on the table inside the fledgeling's room and goes to meet Yoongi as promised. They met every Friday for drinks and sometimes Jin would join too.

"Namjoon-ah I think you should send the kid to see a therapist. He's probably traumatized from whatever happened." Yoongi finally suggests after listening to Namjoon's worried rants about the fledgeling.  
"Honestly, it sounds like anxiety. "

"Yes hyung, I wish there was a fledgeling that I can introduce him to, you know. Someone he can confinde in. I mean we are originals and old as fuck. He probably doesn't even like us and he can't relate to us."

Yoongi entertains the idea for a moment.  
"I can't think of anyone with a young fledgeling…but Jin hyung might know how to help you know, he actually sired a fledgeling. Maybe he'll understand Jungkook's situation better than us. None of us have raised a baby vampire."

Jungkook is called for his online therapist appointment the very next day. Namjoon had thought it would be better to have an online appointment, since Jungkook refuses to get out of the condo, no matter how much Namjoon reassures him. 

Except Jungkook refuses to talk to the therapist, even online. When Namjoon asks why, again, the fledgeling says he was scared. Namjoon opens a bottle of vodka and decides to call Jin.

It was almost the sunrise when Seokjin finally got to Namjoon's luxury condo. The younger had begged him to come and check up on the young vampire that he is keeping with him. 

Seokjin slowly enters the young vampire's bedroom as not to startle him. He was a fragile and delicate thing, having been through so much. He was curled up on the bed under a blanket, eyes wide open and staring at the original.

"Jungkook-ah, it's Jin hyung.".  
The younger does not react.

"I know you have been having a hard time. Hyung just wants to check on you."  
Jin sits down on the bed pulling the younger into his side and purposefully increases his body temperature so that the fledgeling would feel comfortable. 

"So, wanna tell hyung about your nightmares?"  
Jungkook shakes his head, snuggling further into Jin's side.

"Okay, then why didn't you see that therapist? Were you scared?"  
A small nod from the fledgeling.

"What are you scared of, baby? You know hyungs won't let anything happen to you right? You're safe here."  
Again Jin gets no reaction. 

Seokjin fails to stop himself from sighing.

"Okay then, wanna tell hyung why you can't sleep? I know you have nightmares but what about the evenings?"

"S-scary. Don't wanna b-be alone." The fledgeling stammers.

" Oh so you don't want to be alone because it's scary. Is that right?"  
A small nod.

" You know, you can always go to Namjoon hyung's room. He won't get angry with you if you do it. 

And we will ask Hobi to give you something to stop your nightmares. But you have to see this therapist okay?

I know you didn't ask for this, but Jungkook, you are an immortal now. Vampires choose different ways to spend their eternity. Some turn into nomads, some join a coven or a nest, some just want to spend it with their mate, some pick up mundane human jobs, some spend time on their hobbies and so on.  
What are you going to do with your eternity Jungkook?" Seokjin softly inquires.

"You see Jungkook, Namjoon doesn't have big expectations when it comes to his fledgelings, he will accept anything you choose to do. However, you can't spend all of your time like this, cooped up in the condo and being scared, can you?  
That is what Namjoon hyung is trying to help you. We know it's not your fault baby, we know you can't help it. But this therapist can help you. So please, just talk to her, just once."

Jungkook just fiddles with the edge of his blanket. 

Seokjin sighs and rocks the fledgeling until he falls asleep, glued to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. It took me a lot of time to complete this. 
> 
> I made a ko-fi account. Support me if you can [ ko-fi.com/cordelia2000 ](https://api.mixpanel.com/track?data=eyJldmVudCI6ICIkY2FtcGFpZ25fbGlua19jbGljayIsICJwcm9wZXJ0aWVzIjogeyJjYW1wYWlnbl9pZCI6IDUwMDc0MzIsICJkaXN0aW5jdF9pZCI6ICJkNzU2ZGQwZC05ZjZiLTQ2ZDgtYTE0MC1mYzc3NzYxNDMwOTAiLCAibWVzc2FnZV9pZCI6IDExMjY0NDQsICJ0b2tlbiI6ICJmM2NiMGI5YjNlMDRkOTkzNjhjNTA4OTUzMTE0NWZlOSIsICJ0eXBlIjogImVtYWlsIiwgInVybCI6ICJodHRwczovL2tvLWZpLmNvbS9jb3JkZWxpYTIwMDAifX0%3D&redirect=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fcordelia2000)
> 
> Are you guys excited for BE? Me too. I can't wait to see what kind of songs and geners we'll get.
> 
> And don't forget to vote for MAMA. Especially for SOTY. 
> 
> I'll see you soon in the next chapter, leave comments and kudos. I love reading your comments.


	6. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for late update. Hope you enjoy.

Jungkook has made a habit of sleeping in Namjoon's bed now. He would often sneak to his room in the mornings, dragging along his blankets and curl up on the far edge of Namjoon's king sized bed. Namjoon has to admit he makes an adorable sight. 

The fledgeling still does not talk much, limiting himself to curt answers and nods and shakes. Namjoon does not pressure him either. He will eventually come around. Jungkook's health, both mental and physical, have improved somewhat since his talk with Jin. The fledgeling has stopped refusing to feed and his sleep schedule is less messed up now. And he had agreed to talk to the therapist. From what Jin told him, the fledgeling is anxious. Seokjin suspects it is anxiety rather than just being anxious over something. The fledgeling feels scared and anxious to be by himself, probably a result of whatever his biological sire did to him.   
The best thing he got out of Jin's visit is Jungkook finally agreeing to see the therapist. That was a relief. 

Jungkook spends his time painting and sketching, with soft music playing in the background. Namjoon, despite not caring for gadgets and electronics himself, had installed a home theater system and bought gaming sets for Jungkook, so he would have something to keep himself busy with until he finally gets the courage to go outside.

Jungkook looks stunning now, after two weeks with Namjoon. Hoseok has managed to restore the physical appearance of Jungkook's eyes and fledgeling had gained some weight, often sporting a blush now that he is not malnourished anymore. Namjoon often finds his undead heart skipping a beat when he looks into his chocolate brown orbs. Of course, Namjoon thinks the fledgeling is still too skinny, but he would have to wait until Jungkook is able to digest human food, to fatten him up a little. Usually a fledgling can digest human food again after a month, but Jungkook was starved by his cruel biological sire. So he would have to wait a little before being able to do that.

Namjoon spent his days trying to get a lead on Jungkook's sire. Byul had tried to trace the van but there were no results. The investigation seemed more and more difficult as the time went by. They had questioned all of Jungkook's vampire clients but came up with nothing. None of them had any motive to kill him.

"This investigation is draining me out Namjoon-ah, everytime we think we are onto something, we end up with dead ends. We couldn't even pinpoint the exact location where your fledgeling was abducted. I feel like a fucking failure" Moon Byulyi finally snaps.

Namjoon feels like a failure too. How can he expect to be a good sire to the baby vampire if he cannot even bring justice to what happened to him. The kid was nearly killed of starvation and abandonment. He just wishes they would get a new lead.

Namjoon does get a lead a few days later, but with a cost.

"Op-ppa, p-please find her... p-please." Yuqi wails holding onto Namjoon's suit jacket, a teary eyed Soyeon trying to pry her off of Namjoon. Namjoon was just getting back from the council when Yuqi grabbed him and started babbling , her words incoherent.

"I'm so sorry oppa, but we don't know who else to tell this. She's gone" Soyeon says, voice thick from crying.

"Who?"

"S-soojin unnie."

It took Namjoon some time to calm the girls enough to inquire about what exactly had happened. They were distraught that their human mate had gone missing just after they had decided to make her part of their nest.

"S-she said she was coming o-over, but didn't. Y-yesterday, we called her apartment and she wasn't there and her m-mom didn't know w-where she w-was." Yuqi stammered.

"It's probably that fucking serial kidnapper" Soyeon pipes up, her voice full of loathing. 

"Okay. Okay. What did you do?" Namjoon asks the two vampires.

"We talked to human law enforcement." Soyeon says.

"T-they are useless, oppa" says Yuqi.

"Okay, we are going to go to the council and tell them this. They will ask some questions and answer them the best you can."

"But unnie is human…"

"But you both were going to make her join the best right? So, let's go."

Namjoon has sent Soyeon and Yuqi home with his chauffeur and called Jungkook to remind him to take a blood bag. So here he is, sitting in his office waiting for…something, anything. This case has been going too far, too long and Namjoon does not know who is next. Whether it would be, another innocent fledgeling? a vulnerable human? a vampire?

Moon Byulyi chooses that moment to walk in, the click clack of her heels echoing in the office.

"Namjoon! I believe we are finally getting to closer to catching this weirdo killer."   
Namjoon straightens up I'm his chair.

"Okay...tell me what you found out."

"Sooo, Seo Soojin, aspiring choreographer and dancer, lived in an apartment complex with his roommate in Itaewon. Last seen three days ago, by her roommate.

Kidnappers plucked her cleanly off the street while she was leaving her studio therefore time is unknown."

"That doesn't sound good noona. This doesn't help. At all…" Namjoon glares at his desk.

"Oooh I wasn't finished." Buyl continues "there's a bend in the road, about 1km from the road, and we found these there."

Byul takes out two clear plastic bags that Namjoon had failed to notice before. 

"This is Soojin's hair tie. Her roommate and Soyeon both confirmed." She puts the bag down and holds up the other one. 

"And this is one-of-a-kind dagger." She hands the other plastic bag to Namjoon.

It was a small silver dagger, the sharp blade only about 4 inches long, the handle longer than the blade, embedded with amethysts.

"You can't kill anyone with this…" Namjoon speaks after a minute.

"Yes, but look at it. It's a ceremonial dagger. Whoever dropped this, will come back for it and we can set a sting operation. Or we can find whoever made this dagger and get information."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to keep this with me, I know some ancient vampires. They'll know who made it."

"Alrighty. I'm going home. You take care Joonie"

Namjoon has to contact one ancient vampire and one ancient witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we already know who are these ancient people right? 👀
> 
> What do you think of this chapter? I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter, but I promise to do better next time. (╥﹏╥)
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos for me. I love them a lot (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。
> 
> Please, buy me a ko-fi if you can. ⊙﹏⊙  
> Also commissions are open. You can read more about it in the announcement going to post.   
> Here's the link to my [ ko-fi page ](https://t.co/lhe4I02Bl1)
> 
> I also made a [ Twitter account ](https://twitter.com/CordeliaAO3?s=09v). Follow me, I don't have any friends there (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩___-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩).


	7. Announcement (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

Sooo, I have decided to take commissions. I desperately need to buy a new phone that's why I made it, but I also want to write something from r you guys.

You can request me to write two types of commissions,   
1) extra scenes for existing fics.

You can request any of the extra scenes you want to read for His Baby Bun , Caught Red Handed or any other work of mine.

Example you want more namkook content from His Baby Bun? I got you. Want to read one where both Yoongi and Namjoon manage to be Koo's sire? Just request.   
Or maybe you want more NSFW Content? More chapters for Caught Red Handed? You can request.

Mind you, they will be published separate from the story for you. 

2) NSFW fanfiction

You can request NSFW fanfiction with any kink you want.   
I don't write scat, underage and feet fetish.   
And you'll have to pay extra $2 for non con/rape or omorashi. (It's difficult for me to write)  
You don't have to pay extra for dub con. 

Here's my [ ko-fi page ](https://t.co/lhe4I02Bl1) if you're interested. 

Also follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/CordeliaAO3?s=09v)  
I don't have any friends there (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩___-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)

Take care. I love you all. And enjoy BE comeback.  
The boys worked so hard for it, it's so personal for them. I'm so proud of them


	8. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon dig deeper into the dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a loooooooooooong time ◉‿◉  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"I have no idea what this dagger is, Namjoon. But your little investigator was right. This is one-of-a-kind. I doubt there will be another like that. "  
Seokjin says, turning the dagger in his hands.

"But, ceremonial daggers are something witches use. How about we go and ask Hoseok about this? "

Namjoon sighs and nods his head, already texting his chauffeur to drive them to wherever the witch lived.

Hoseok's house was a mixture between a frat, a kindergarten and a museum. There were weird gadgets and mishmash scattered around the house. The walls were painted in a green color and the floors were red. There was a neon pink couch with throw pillows that did not match each other or the couch, a coffee table that was made of chopped off block of tree painted in orange, another couch that was mud brown, a bunch of weird looking lamps and a lot of other mismatched junk. There was a 'Supreme' flag in the corner, a collection of sneakers in every brand one can imagine and plants that suspiciously looked like their diet consisted of humans. 

The said witch was in the kitchen, cooking something on the electric stove. Or maybe not 'cooking', judging from the neon blue smoke and the smell that threatened to make Namjoon's nose fall off. Hoseok was humming along to the music, which was some hip hop song with a strong bass. 

"Oh hey guys. What makes you come here? Need some cough medicine?" Hoseok asks, his heart shaped smile blooming in his face before they get interrupted by the most hostile and the tiniest calico kitten Namjoon has ever met. The thing jumped out of nowhere and started hissing at Namjoon. 

"Oh meet my familiar, this is Mochi." Mochi looked quite murderous and very undeserving of the cute name from what Namjoon could gather. 

"This is your familiar? This cat? Aren't you supposed to have the most powerful famili-

GET THIS Ahhh-  
THING OFF OF ME!!!!!" Namjoon howled as the tiny kitten jumped him and scratched his arm.

"Ooh, he doesn't like when people comment on his size, you know. Mochi is the best and most powerful kitty" Hoseok pries the kitten off of Namjoon and cradles it to his chest like a baby.  
"Aren't you baby ? Who's the bestest kitty in the world? Is it the black stray? No! It's my little Mochi!!"  
Jung Hoseok fucking coos at the kitten while the little beast purrs like he did not try to commit murder just a minute ago.

"He's a very intelligent being. But I like cuddling him you know. He's so cute it's hard not to!" Hoseok continues, unaware of Jin waiting for him or Namjoon's glare. 

"Uhm, Hoseok-ah, we need some help from you" Seokjin finally lets out, after witnessing the whole ordeal.

"Oh yes, cough medici-" 

"Hoseok! Let me speak first" Jin snaps.

"Do you know this dagger?" Namjoon shoves the plastic bag into Hoseok's hand.

"Do I know this dagger? Of course I do, that filthy bitch!" Hoseok booms, Mochi screeching from on top of his head.

"You know each other?" Asks Namjoon.

"Of course this bitch stole from me! My grimoire, my cauldrons, my athame and she also raided the family library! I don't even know what she even took from there!" 

"Okay, so what kind of dagger is this?" Namjoon asks again.

"This is a ceremonial dagger. There are three kinds of daggers for witches. First one is the athame which is something you use in rituals. Second, Bolline, which is the knife you use to cut herbs and stuff. And third is enchanted daggers that you enchant for specific rituals. You can't just use it for every ritual. You enchant it for the ritual you want, use it for the said ritual, bury it. This is that kind of a knife. It's made and enchanted for some specific ritual. Look at those amethysts." 

"Okay, can you determine what kind of ritual that is?" Jin asks.

Hoseok smiles. "Of course, I can. See, that is what the portion I was just brewing for. I had this dream which was like a sign to brew it today. Let's go" 

Hoseok takes the dagger and puts it into the boiling cauldron, turning the heat off. Then he just stood there muttering under his breath looking into the surface of the liquid inside.  
Hoseok bends even more and peers into the cauldron again, his brows furrowed. 

"Okay, good news and bad news." Hoseok starts tonelessly. 

"Whatever ritual they're doing, it's taken from 'The Books of Lucina'. Which means powerful black magic. Whatever they're doing, it's not a good thing.  
Good news is, to do rituals from Books of Lucina, they need to refer to all three books, one of which I possess and have no intention of giving to them."

"Wait, wait go back. Who the fuck is Lucina and what books?" 

"Okay, okay.  
A long time ago, big bad witch, who probably had an big ugly mole on her big ugly nos-"

"Hoseok…" Seokjin snaps.

"Oh right, so the big ugly witch wrote a big book of magik but ¾ of them were black magic and it led to people hexing each other over like, let's say stolen pudding. So this another witch came, broke the book into three parts and hid them in different places so it would be harder to for someone to access it. One book had spells, one had instructions, one had ingredients and prep. Yeah. "

"So this kidnapper is doing spells from this book? That's why they kidnapped these kids?" Namjoon asked.

"Why couldn't the witch get rid of this book altogether?" Seokjin asked.

"Yes, and no, you can't just get 'rid' of magik books."

"Oh okay, so what part do you have from the book?" Namjoon again inquires.

"The instructions." 

"Wait, so this kidnapper might come for your book. They want it to perform this ritual right?"

"Uh yes?" Hoseok answers.

"Can I see this book Hoseok?" Seokjin says after a beat. 

After a lot of rummaging the basement, Hoseok comes back with a something that one can hardly call a 'book'. It was falling apart at the bindings, papers clumped together from gods' know what.

"Hoseok, we need to put this somewhere safe, and I'm not sure your basement fits the description." Namjoon says. 

" Hey! My basement is fi-"

Hoseok watches as Seokjin grabs the book, tears _thin air _with his _finger nail _and throws the book inside the tear and closes the cut.____

____"Wha- how? "_ _ _ _

____"Oh I just threw the book into my locker." Jin shrugs._ _ _ _

____"Your locker...which is inside thin air…"_ _ _ _

____"My locker which is in another dimension." Seokjin the corrects the shaken witch._ _ _ _

____"Wow, you're so cool!"_ _ _ _

____Namjoon swears he saw Seokjin blush._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about that? I feel like that wasn't very entertaining. DW I'll work harder to make the best chapter more fun and entertaining.  
> Be my friend on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/CordeliaAO3?s=09). My @ is CordeliaAO3. I only have 3 followers(-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩___-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)  
>   
> I might give you an edited chapter for His Pretty Brats soon(◕ᴗ◕✿)  
> And check out my [ ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/cordelia2000) commissions Open there!  
>   
> Also ARMYs, vote for MAMA and TMA. And stream BE on all platforms. Especially if you're a USA ARMY, we can't free fall on the charts!!  
> Bye for now. See you in the next chapter!


	9. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to hate me for this chapter ◉‿◉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // gore (it's just a gutted animal)

"Jungkook has severe anxiety and some PTSD symptoms. " The therapist started, "His anxiety is what makes him so reclusive. What he describes as 'fear' and 'being scared' is actually his anxiety acting. "

Namjoon nods.   
"What about him refusing to go out?"

"That's also a result of his anxiety. He feels vulnerable. So he doesn't want to sleep alone or go out."

Namjoon sighs. "How long would it take for him to recover, doctor?"

"It depends on Jungkook, it's very hard for him to open up about what he went through. Not to mention, he has TBI. We have to be patient.  
I also suggest that you make him write grocery lists, to do lists, put alarms on his clock and things like that. TBI makes it harder for a person to create new memories, keep track of things and time. These activities will help him improve his temporary memory." 

The talk with Jungkook's therapist did not lift Namjoon's spirits up. He ended up googling everything about Traumatic Brain Injury to help Jungkook outside of therapy. Meanwhile he had also called Hoseok again.

Namjoon knew it was stupid and probably hasty, but he had come to really think of Jungkook as his childe. His days now revolved around getting Jungkook to recover from whatever trauma he had undergone and working on hunting down the neglectful biological sire. 

Meanwhile, Jungkook has been opening up to him a little. Now the baby vampire would talk to him more, make little comments about things they were doing, talking to Namjoon about what he did during the day. Sometimes, he would show Namjoon his sketches and paintings that he had made during his absence. 

"Jungkook, can you write down ingredients for a chicken soup on note pad? You can Google it if you want to. Add other groceries you think we might need too." Namjoon told Jungkook in the evening. 

Of course, Namjoon can Google the ingredients and take a print out. But he wanted to follow the therapist's advice and make Jungkook write it down so that he can help his memory. 

Hoseok has recommended that Jungkook eat some human food. He still could not digest solid food but some soup, broth or juice might be okay according to the witch. So Namjoon was trying to hit two birds with one stone.

"H-hyung?"   
Namjoon's breath caught in his throat as he saw the younger vampire entering the kitchen. Jungkook was wearing the tiniest pair of baby pink velvet shorts Namjoon has ever seen, paired with a t-shirt made of the same material. 

Namjoon cleared his throat.

"So, did you write a list?"

Jungkook shoved a mint colored piece of paper into Namjoon's hands, peering at him with those big doe eyes. 

"Good, hyung will make you some soup. We have to get you started on some human food."

Jungkook nods as he sits down on bench along the counter. 

"That's a pretty nail polish Jungkook-ah. Where did you get it from?" Namjoon comments on the boys nails, which are painted in a sparkly yellow color. 

"I- I used your card. I'm sorry."

"Oh no. It's okay little one. You can do anything with it. Besides, it looks so pretty."

As pretty as him and his tiny shorts, but Namjoon chooses not to say that out loud. 

Jungkook has developed a bit of a 'hoarding habit' as Namjoon would like to call it. The baby vampire has been buying and collecting plushies, pillows and blankets among other things. He had them stacked on his bed and when it was the bed time, he would carry some of them to Namjoon's bed.  
Namjoon certainly did not enjoy all these plushies piling up on his bed and taking up space, but he found Jungkook doing it adorable. 

"Oppa, you need to get here. Now!"

Namjoon had gone grocery shopping, dropping Jungkook at Soyeon's house. Soyeon and Yuqi were still distraught over their human girlfriend's disappearance, but they were trying. It is so hard to put faith on the human law enforcement, it was so unreliable. But they did not have any other choices, so the couple was now focusing on just getting through the day without mishaps.

Namjoon was almost done with the groceries when he got the call from Soyeon. And Namjoon almost ran home before he pulled himself together, and got into the car.

The scene in front of the Jungkook's bedroom was disgusting. The white shaggy mat in the doorway was matted with red blood and internal organs of a… small pygmy rabbit. The poor animal was slit and it's internal organs were scattered around the white rug, making the whole thing look like a grisly scene from a horror movie. But the most horrifying thing was the letters on the wall, just above Jungkook's bed, filled with his soft blankets and plushies;

"The dagger or the boy. Your choice" 

Written with blood. Some of the blood ran down the wall and painted the pastel blue bedding in red.   
While Jungkook just kept staring at the wall with a blank face. 

Namjoon ran to the baby vampire.   
"Jungkook?" No response.  
"Jungkook-ah? Baby?" The fledgeling just kept staring at the wall.  
"Jungkook, talk to hyung? Are you-"  
Namjoon cut himself off.  
There is no point of asking if the boy was okay. He obviously was not. Because, Namjoon was just too careless and too prideful. 

Namjoon had sent Jungkook to Jin's house before Moonbyul and Soobin came. The fledgeling had been checked over by Hoseok, who was not really happy to be suddenly dragged out of his house but after seeing Jungkook, he immediately set to check over Jungkook.   
The fledgeling has been sort of unresponsive for about a hour, giving Namjoon horrible flashbacks to when he first found the fledgeling and he was really unresponsive and zoned out. 

"There's no scent. So its more likely a newly turned vampire." Soobin commented while analyzing the scene, looking for a possible bounty. 

"This is horrible. They were clearly sending a message to you. Your fledgeling should be under council protection Namjoon-ah." Byul softly comments. 

Namjoon shakes his head. "I don't want anyone to know about Jungkook. Not yet. Remember there were several cases of vampires under council's protection mysteriously disappearing. Council is corrupted, I would never let any of them get anywhere near Jungkook." 

"Well, no foot prints, no scents. This is a crime scene well planned. I don't think we can get anything here. I'm going to run the prints on the rabbit corpse and see if I can find something."

"I don't get it. Why didn't they just take Jungkook? Why send a message?"

"I have few guesses. First of all, he's under protection of several originals, so no one can just, take him. Second, they want the dagger. They're just using Jungkook to threaten you."

As soon as Byul and Soobin left, Namjoon started packing. He did not want to live in this condo anymore. He moved in here about 5 years ago, the reason being him wanting live near city and wanting a change. But now, everything just feels contaminated by what happened. This was supposed to be his safe place, and his fledgeling's safe place. Jungkook was supposed to be comfortable and relaxed here. Namjoon was supposed to make it safe for Jungkook. 

But he was too careless. Yoongi had always told him to put wards around the house, but Namjoon, arrogant and selfish Namjoon, did not listen. He thought he could handle everything, he thought no one would dare invade his home. But look what happened…  
And the worst thing was he was not one affected. No, it had to be the innocent, clueless fledgeling who cannot even defend himself.   
Namjoon shudders as he imagines just what would have happened had Jungkook been home alone. 

He throws away all of Jungkook's things, already opening his laptop to order new ones to replace them. Maybe it's time he replaced himself with Yoongi too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like that? Was it good?  
> Tell me all your theories and ideas. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this took a while to complete. Leave comments and kudos, I love them(◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter please (⊙_◎) and buy me a [ ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/cordelia2000)
> 
> Bye.


	10. Hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwoo.... I'm back. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Make sure to leave kudos and comments!!

Jin was trying to concentrate on the road while Hoseok tried to calm down a hiccupping Jungkook. 

The kid had just gone through a lot, just when they thought, everything is going to be alright, something else comes up to fuck him up.

"Oh, Kookie… it's okay little one. You're safe with us. You know, none of us, especially Namjoon would let anything happen to you right?" Hoseok softly caresses the younger one's fluffy hair.

The baby vampire keeps sobbing, his head on Hoseok's shoulder.

"I-i just w-want to be happy, just once, b-but it just seems like too m-much too ask." The elders' hearts break at the words.   
They do not respond. They do not have a response.

"Hyung… someone's coming after us"  
Hoseok whispers after a beat.

"I don't see anything Hoseok-ah." Jin whispers back as he checks the rearview mirror.

"We'll, I can't see them either, at least not yet. I can sense them. They want to get to us."

Jin nods and turns the car, entering the nearest alleyway and speeding up. 

"Ah hyung they're getting closer. Can you feel them now?" Hoseok says again.

"I do now. It's a large group, around 30 vampires?"

Jungkook whimpers at this new information, tremors running through his body. 

A second later, the rear windshield explodes. 

Jungkook screams, clutching the front of Hoseok's t-shirt tightly. For a moment, he is unable to catch his breath. Jungkook can feel Seokjin making the car skid to a stop, Hoseok dragging him out of the car and he, himself stumbling out, legs feeling weak. But it all feels as if he is watching these happen to someone else, from behind of a glass window. It does not feel real.

"Hyungie! Take him and go! I'll hold them back" Hoseok shouts at Seokjin, his palms already cackling with electricity. 

Seokjin grabs the baby vampire and runs. Jungkook can hear the screams and shouts behind him.

"Jungkook-ah.." Seokjin says, "we are out of time. I'll open a portal, but you have to listen carefully. Okay?"

Jungkook shakes his dazedly. It was so hard to understand what his hyungie was telling him, but he does not want Seokjin hyung to leave him. So he grabs the sleeve of Seokjin's sweater, shaking his head frantically.

"Shhhh…" Seokjin softly pats the younger's hair, " we'll be fine, we'll be alright. Just listen to hyung okay.

Hyung is going to open a portal, and when that happens, you have to run. Don't change directions, there'll be an illusion, and I'll help you get past it, but you have to trust hyung, okay?"

Jungkook was still clutching Jin's sleeve, seemingly wanting to glue himself to the elder. 

"Jungkook-ah...you have to trust me and listen okay? This is the only way you're getting out. Portals drain me out, so I can't hold on for much longer"

With that, Jin makes a circular motion vertically in the air, the thin air literally tearing to make a portal.

"Jungkook! Run!"

But Jungkook was not moving at all. He did not want get away from the elder and lose the feeling of safety. He was still clutching Jin's sleeve, and protesting frantically.

"Jungkook-ah, I can't hold it open for much longer. Please, get in"

More than a half of vampires were zeroing on them while Hoseok tried to occupy the rest. And Jin realized that, Jungkook was not just refusing to go through the portal, but infact, having a panic attack. With this realization, Seokjin pushed the baby vampire through the portal. 

However, five of the vampires had managed to cross the portal along with them. Seokjin immediately positions himself to defend Jungkook

"Kook-ah! Run! I Will try to hold them until you get in"

"H-hyung.. w-where?"

"Run straight! Whatever you're seeing, it's not real!" Seokjin shouted as he punched a lung out of one vampire.

But what Jungkook had been seeing was a wall, about at least 18 ft in height. There was nowhere to run.

"H-hyun-"

"It's not real Jungkook! It's not real! Run!"

"Bu-"

Seokjin threw Jungkook at the wall…

Jungkook screams, waiting for the impact. Would he die? Is he even able to die again? He dazedly watches as Seokjin incinerated three of the remaining vampires. 

The impact never came. Instead, he hit his head on wet ground, soft from rain.

He gets up and looks around. It looked like a forest. There were trees everywhere, branches and roots tangled together, forming a barrier. Because of the trees, it looked as if it was already sun down despite Jungkook barging through the wall in the morning. Or maybe it was the sundown, maybe he passed out till now. Honestly, this looks like a forest where Hansel and Gretel would get caught by cannibalistic witch. Jungkook suppresses a shudder. Maybe, time does not exist here at all.

Jungkook feels so exhausted. Something in his guts tells him not to proceed any further. Maybe he should lie down, should take a nap. He does not want to go any further. Yeah, sleep sounds so much better. So, so, much better.

_"Run straight! Whatever you're seeing, it's not real!"_

_"It's not real Jungkook! It's not real"_

_"Jungkook-ah!"_

Jungkook snaps out of the daze. Seokjin told him to run. Seokjin told him it is not real. Hyung will not hurt him, right? Hyung would not lie either.

With that, Jungkook runs again, repeating the same phrase in his mind. 

_It's not real! It's not real! It's not real!_

He runs and runs and runs. Until he cannot run anymore. 

The last thing he remembers before he passes out is brightest white roses, swaying in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo  
> Did you like that? Where do you think Jungkook ran off to? Tell me all of your theories.
> 
> And I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a month. I'm busy with college and work. And I'm also trying to start my own business. So yeah, it's so hectic these days.
> 
> I will reply to each of your comments, I love your comments! But it'll take some time. It's so hard to find a free time now!!
> 
> Bye bye! Tell me what you think about this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments. They really motivate me to write. So don't be a ghostie and tell me what you think.


End file.
